Trouble Maker - Spin-Off
by LeLazyWriter
Summary: Riley, overly sarcastic, loud, rude, basically you're typical bitch, gets enrolled in Seven Seas High with her best friends since childhood: Zack and Cody. Coming on this ship was supposed to be fun, but she sees many complications, especially with that farm girl... the worst part being that Riley starts to get feelings... for someone she wasn't expected to ever. ZackxRiley
1. First Day at Work

**HI EVERYONE.**

**First thing to say here, is that this is the spin-off story to my original story Trouble Maker. Lots of readers wanted it to be a ZackxRiley story, so I made a spin-off that is going to be ZackxRiley while the original is staying CodyxRiley. YOU MUST READ THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE.**

**Here is the original story: ** s/9038969/1/Trouble-Maker

**AND ANOTHER REALLY REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT THING: TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY BEFORE THIS, I UPDATED THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR. I forgot something that was kinda important. It's kind of a Zack and Cody brother moment thingy but not really... but it's important for future chapters, so please go back to the end of Chapter 4 of Trouble Maker, the new part is in Zack's point of view, by the way.**

**Here is the updated version of Chapter 4 (the end is edited): ** s/9038969/4/Trouble-Maker

**That's pretty much it, I'll just respond to the reviews from the previous chapter here as well as the original story.**

**Iloveyou19**** – Thank you for the suggestion (: I already have my mind set on most of what you suggested, but I'm not gonna reveal too much right now! (though I'm sure you'll like it) Thank you for the review! (:**

**Guest**** – Omg reviews like these actually get me really excited and want to update, thank you for that (: Thanks for the suggestion, again I have my mind set on what's gonna happen and like the suggestion by Iloveyou19, it's pretty much the same as what I kinda have planned, so you'll like it (: A MILLION OREOS AND COOKIES? OKAY. I'M WAITING.**

**Sparkle**** – Yes, Riley is Selena Gomez (: The character was kind of inspired by Alex Russo, and most of what I wanted her to be like, plus I love Selena Gomez so I just had to make her Riley. Yeah, Selena was in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. One of the episodes, as Gwen, but she's nice in it and stuff, so not like Riley at all. She's more like Alex Russo. I love Alex Russo. Thank you!**

**NothingLastsFor3v3r**** – Thank you so much! It just makes me feel like I'm in the rainbow flying with unicorns when people say the love my writing. AND EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU SAY YOU'LL READ MY STORY ANYWAY! :''''D**

**Blueeyedgirl****, ****Jane****, ****Miumi-chan****, ****keykeybaby6**** – Thank you guys so much for reading! (:**

**Layla**** – And here's the Ziley story! The reason why I decided to make this one was actually for you, because I felt terrible for disappointing you, so I really hope you'll like it! :D**

**BADSTORYHACK****, ****HOMEBOI****, ****starshipssuck****, ****yolo****, ****hiimmaguest**** – As far as I know, my grammar is correct. Except for the few mistakes I miss here and there, I look over my work and proof read it, so if you referring to those small mistakes, well guess what, I'm not perfect and I don't have an editor so suck it up cuz it's not the end of the world. A poorman's story is better? What does being poor have to do with your writing skills? A poor man could be a better writer then a rich one. I do look at the other comments... no one else really said shit about my work... and if you don't like my story, if you think it's junk, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT. And that was supposed to be mean? I guess I'll go and cry in my corner, now, boo-hoo.**

**Precious**** – Yeah I just keep writing and writing and then I'm like, 'oh shit, i better end this now'. Glad you liked it! And yeah the part where Riley gets flashed, I was expecting it either, I just got the idea as I was writing and I knew I wanted to have that part in there. ZILEY STORY IS HURR.**

**Well, that's all the review for Chapter 5, thank you guys so much for reviewing, hope you like the Ziley story, and maybe even check my Ciley one someday. (:**

**Oh also, if there are any guys reading (I really don't think so though) you might wanna skip the first few paragraphs. And if there is really anyone too young, you might wanna too, but don't feel grossed out, it's normal betweens teens. Which is my argument, I rated this story T so anyone who is not a teen, but younger, well, I warned ya. If you are a teen, don't feel grossed, and if you do, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 6 – First Day at Work**

* * *

I tossed and turned around in my bed. But I couldn't get comfortable again. Keeping my eyes shut, because I wanted to fall back asleep, I buried my face in my pillow. No, I felt like I should get up. I felt like I have to wake up right now. So I opted to slowly open to eyes—only to find out the fucking sun was doing its favourite thing: shining its overly bright sunlight on me like fucking burning magnesium.

"Uh, fuck," I groaned, throwing my covers aside and getting up. I soon as I got up, I felt the slight pang in my lower abdomen followed by the feeling of fucking Niagara Falls in between my legs. Fucking shit.

I ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. Immediately pulling my shorts down and sitting on the toilet. On glance in my underwear, and I knew I was doomed for the next few days. There it was, on my underwear, the redness marking the cruel pain and suffering everyone with a fucking vagina is cursed with.

After I cleaned up and got ready for school, I saw I had about fifteen minutes until class started. Well, better not waste any motherfucking time. Grabbing the hot pad I got ready earlier, I lied down on bed and placed it just a little below my stomach.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," I sighed at the feeling. Ah wonderful. Well, of course, I'd rather no female has to go through this at all, but obviously Mother Nature had had different thoughts in mind when she was created the human race, so this is what I have to settle with.

About thirty seconds passed, and I realized in real time it was ten minutes. Fucking stupid clock.

Oh, yeah, I tend to swear a lot more when I on my period, then again, which girl doesn't?

Dropping my trusty hot pad on my bed, I left my room. I have to walk faster now that I only have five minutes to get to class. Fuck that.

As I was walking, some old thirty-something year old guy who was talking on his phone, bumped into me, I tripped over my feet and fell on the ground. Fuck. I burned holes on his fucking back as he walked away without apologizing. I am so going to find him again and get my revenge. I was cut back about forty seconds, and I knew that for the rest of the day—just because I fell and might not make it to class on time—I was going to be pissed the rest of the day no matter what.

I angrily walked towards class, not bothering to rush and make it on time. Who actually gives a fuck about getting on time?! I don't have to be there the exact second class starts. It's fine if I missed a minute or two. What am I going to miss? Some big five-second lecture that my whole life will depend on? And what's going to happen if I was late? It's not like she'll feed me to the sharks if I was a minute late.

At the end of my little rant inside my head, I reached the class. Everyone was sitting and looking up at the board where Ms. Tutweiller was writing some pointless shit.

People glanced over at me as I walked to my seat. Jeez, I just got a minute late, don't stare at me like I fucking murdered someone. I scowled at them all. Scowls are like warnings. _Glares_ are the real shit.

Now what the fuck are we doing? I looked over at what Cody was doing: texting.

Well put me in a frilly pink skirt and cover my face with fucking glitter, because I just saw Cody Martin _texting_ in class. As if reading my mind, Zack sent me a text.

_Evry1 txts on mondy mrnings_

Fuck Zack's brain because it can't even spell 'Monday'.

I texted him back.

_Cool._

He replied a few seconds later.

_Y wer U late 2 class?_

Fucking cramps.

I decided to ignore his text and texted Cody instead.

_how come you're texting in class?_

Ms. Tutweiller turned around to say something to the class before turning back and continuing writing on the board.

As soon as her back turned, Cody sent me a text.

_Because ms. Tutweiller is teaching what i already kno_

At least he doesn't spell everything wrong like Zack. Even Zack's texting is lazy.

_'you always kno everything, tho. why do you bother showing up at all?'_ It's a question that's been nagging me ever since I've known Cody.

I waited a few moments. When he didn't reply to my text, I heard Bailey giggle and blush looking over at him. Then I heard another giggle, and looking behind me I saw a girl do the same thing but to Zack. Why was she doing that? I saw Zack wink at her, and turn back to his phone, his fingers moving fast, before he looked over at another girl who giggled. I rolled my eyes. Fucking asshole.

Ms. Tutweiller turned back to us, and this time she talked for a minute or so before turning around again.

I finally got a text back from Cody.

_because its school, and i learn a lot. I like learning. besides, i don't know everything, i learn new things sometimes._

I texted back: _nerd._

He turned around and gave me a small glare before quickly texting me something back.

_you should pay attention for a change_

I shook my head at him.

_oh codester, that change isn't happening anytime soon. especialy with tutweiller around_

The second I hit send, my phone vibrated signalling a new text.

From Lazy Zack.

_R U txting cody? Y ddnt U reply 2 me?_

I rolled my eyes at him again.

_becuz U txt lik dis nd it fckin N-oying_

He sent me a question mark back.

Jeez how slow can he be?

_at least cody knows how to spell_

"Riley!" Ms. Tutweiller yelled at me.

"Huh? What?" I said looking up.

"I've been calling your name for an hour!" She exaggerated. "Are you texting?"

No, I'm doing the fucking tango.

"No...I-I was just... studying my palms!" I lifted my hands. "See, this is my life line," I said point to my hand. I looked at my palm and faked shock. "Oh, no! Ms. Tutweiller, it's too short! My life is so short! _I'm going to die!_"

She had her arms on her hips, not believing a word I said. She walked over to me, and stuck out her hand. I know she wanted me to hand her my phone, but I looked down at her palm and said, "Oh look Ms. Tutweiller! You have a really long life line!" I feigned happiness. "And an e-even longer _love _line!"

I few people snickered at my lie. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face.

She pursed her lips tightly. "Riley, give me the phone now, and you won't have a detention."

Feeding me to the sharks would've been a greater threat.

The whole class was silent as I handed her my phone. Except for Brainless Zack who chuckled loudly, causing Ms. Tutweiller to walk over to him and take his phone too.

* * *

It was the end of the class, and I just finished doodling. I was drawing a unicorn with a pot of gold, and rainbows everywhere because these cramps were fucking killing me and I didn't want to go ape shit on Bailey for corrected the fucking teacher again and again. God it gets so annoying.

The bell finally rang. "Okay, class don't forget to do your science lab reports! Due Thursday!"

I walked straight up to her desk. "Ms. Tutweiller, can I have my phone back now?"

"No, sorry, Riley, I'm going to hold on to this until you start paying attention in class."

Motherfucker.

"I am paying attention—!" I started, but got interrupted by Zack who asked the same motherfucking question I did.

"Ms. Tutweiller, can I have my phone back now?"

"No, Zack, like I was telling Riley, you can't have you're phone back until you start paying attention in class."

"But—"

"No buts!" She said, then got up to leave with our phones.

Fuck her. I hope the cramps attack her like they are to me right now.

"Well, then," Zack said looking at me.

I scowled at him, and pushed past him walking out of the door.

"You start today, don't you?" Zack asked.

"My job? Yes," I replied.

"Cool, we'll get to spend more time together."

During a normal day, I would be thrilled and excited about this, but right now, all I can think about is going to my bed to my hot pad.

"What's wrong? You don't seem okay today," Zack observed as we walked to the Sky Deck, where I was supposed to meet Mr. Moseby.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just peachy."

"You really don't look fine..."

"I'M FINE. CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE I'M FINE?!" I yelled.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Okay..."

Ignoring him, I kept walking.

"It's no fun having a grumpy wife," I heard Zack mumble.

Fuck, I forgot we were married.

"Well, suck it up. Every wife is going to be like this at one point in your life." _Every month._

"Exactly why I don't see the perks of being with one girl for over a month."

Wow, I feel bad for his future wife.

But then again, he just admitted to never wanting to marry.

"Yeah, just never tell any of your girlfriends that."

We got to the Sky Deck.

"Riley," Mr. Moseby called, suddenly appearing next to me.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby," I said monotonously.

"You have two identical uniforms for your job, just in case something happens to the first one, you have an extra. I had them both taken to your room, so you can go get changed and come back up here quickly. Today you're shift starts and ends at the same time as Zack's, but check the schedule regularly to make sure you're always on time."

Blah blah blah, just finish talking so I can go to my room!

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes."

I walked around him and made my way to my room.

Unlocking the door to my room, I ran to my hot pad and held against my lower abdomen except it was cold by now. Groaning, I went to fill it up with steaming hot water.

I held it against my stomach, and sighed. Oh that feels good.

I strolled over to my bed where there were two identical uniforms—just like Moseby said. I got a shirt just like Zack's but orange, and white pants. On top was a blue name tag that read: _Riley_.

Everything's fine, except one thing. White. Pants.

I'm on my fucking period and I have to wear white pants. Fucking great.

I dressed in it anyway, and left my beloved hot pad a second time. Walking up to the Sky Deck, I met up with Zack at the juice bar. He changed pretty fast. I was hoping it would be just Zack and I; he's used to my shitty attitude. But Cody and Bailey were there with him. Do they ever stay away from each other?!

"Hey, Riley," Zack smiled. I wanted to smile back, but I was fucking pissed. Not at him but everything else.

"Hey," I said in my dead voice and sat on one of the stools.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked.

I gave him the same look I gave Zack when he asked me.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong? Why wouldn't I be alright? I appreciate you guys caring, but you can seriously leave me alone, you know! I'm completely fine!"

"Are you sure...?" Bailey made the mistake of asking. Zack looked like he was going to stop her, but sighed in defeat when she asked anyway.

"YES I'M FUCKING SURE! WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP FUCKING ASKING ME IF I'M OKAY?! I'M FINE!" I yelled. Everyone on the Sky Deck was quiet staring at me. So I flipped shit on them too. "DO YOU GUYS HAVE LIVES?! GO GET BACK TO THEM!"

Some of them looked away, many gave me dirty looks, but I really don't give a fuck. I flipped the bird to one person.

When I turned back to Zack, Cody and Bailey, they were staring at me like I was crazy. Which I sometimes admit to being.

"Oh," Zack said suddenly. "I think I know what's going on..."

Cody glanced at him questioningly. Bailey was still staring at me like I was an alien. I was about to give her the finger too, when Zack spoke again.

"See this is why you don't want to stay with one girl for too long," he said to Cody, even though Bailey was right there. "They flip shit when it's their time of the month."

"Their time of the month...?" Cody was confused. Then it dawned on him what we were talking about. "Oh..."

I don't remember the first time I got my period, but I do remember the second time. We were thirteen, and I was acting all strange like this. I kept getting mad at everything, going to the bathroom every five minutes, and flipping shit. Zack had guessed it a long time ago. Cody later realized how the way I was acting corresponded to what he learned about reproduction. He was scarred for some reason.

"Is that why you were late? And why you were glaring at everyone?" Cody asked.

"Yes," I smiled. He understands.

They all gave me a strange look. Probably wondering why I was smiling right after I freaked out.

Oh, I wonder what it could be. It can't possibly be _mood swings_, can it?!

Zack handed me a drink and told me I had to give it to the old man in the straw hat.

"Here's you drink," I said bluntly slamming his drink on the table and walking away. Zack chuckled at me.

"Riley, you can't just do that!" Cody complained. "You gotta be more polite. At least call him 'sir' or something."

Zack gave me another drink that was for someone else. "Okay," I said taking the drink. I walked over this other man and said, "Here's your drink... _sir_."

I walked back over and saw Zack in fits of laughter, Bailey was smiling a little, and Cody was shaking his head.

"Riley, that was a women!" Cody told me.

Oops.

Cody made me go back and do my job properly. So I went around asking people what they wanted, and wrote down their orders, then brought them back to Zack to make.

About half an hour later, they stopped fussing about my job, and started talking about other things.

Well it was really Cody and Bailey talking about how perfect their relationship was, and how wonderful their honeymoon was going. Zack was resting his head on his hands, and I had my head down on the counter. It was so boring watching Cody and Bailey brag about their relationship.

Then a girl came. She looked about nineteen or something, tall, blonde, and I must admit, pretty. Zack was up in half a second and talking with her. I would've told you what they were saying if my mind was so fogged up with the boredom Cody and Bailey created.

I watched as my husband shamelessly flirted with another girl right in front of my face. Of course, they were just talking about a date when I realized I my husband just cheated on me.

"ZACK!" I yelled. He jumped slightly and turned to me, as did the girl.

"Yes?"

"You can't be taking her out on a date!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" He asked sadly. The girl, meanwhile, was giving me as many dirty looks as she can. God, is losing a sixteen year old hormonal boy, that bad for her?!

"We are in a committed relationship remember? We're married, now, you can't just go off dating other girls!"

He turned to the girl and sighed, "She's right, I'm sorry."

Her jaw dropped. "You're MARRIED?!"

Zack nodded.

She turned around and walked away angrily.

"Man, she's taking it way too hard," I said.

"What can I say? A lot of girls wanna crack at the Zack.

* * *

My first day at work was terrible. I had cramps the entire time, I got a few orders mixed up, ignoring Cody and Bailey showing off their perfect relationship that no one gives a fuck about, proved to be hard, not to mention trying to maintain my own relationship with Zack, because like Zack likes to put it, "A lot of girls like to crack at the Zack."

I was in my room, on my bed in my pajamas, with my hot pad, painting my nails turquoise, when someone knocked at my door.

Shit, I have visitors.

"Come in!" I shouted at the door. At first I thought it was Zack, but then I remembered that Zack doesn't knock.

The door opened and in walked London.

"Hey, London," I said, not in the mood for a long conversation about clothes.

"Hey, Riley!"

"So... what are you here for? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I was throwing out some old clothes and since I haven't worn a lot of them, Zack suggested I give one to you!"

One? Just one?!

"Oh..." I said. "So you're giving me your clothes?"

"No, just this one. Zack picked it out for you!"

After those 'BITCH' sweatpants I got from Zack, I was curious about Zack's taste in clothes.

She pulled out a dress from a bag and I hated it. The second I set my eyes on it, I _hated_ it.

Why?

It was fucking pink.

It was a pretty wrap dress, but _pink._

Fuck Zack for thinking I would like a pink dress.

I grabbed it from her and checked the tag: _A. Vitali_

Well, duh, everything London owns is designer. So I took it from her because maybe I can sell it someday.

"Thanks London... I l-like it..." I smiled and put it on a hanger in my closet _far from all my other clothes._

She smiled back and waved back enthusiastically.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I said happily and left. Wow, I wonder what she's like on her period. She probably just goes shopping.

I had finished doing my nails. After they dried and I had nothing to do, I decided to start on my math homework. Man this was easy. I love times like these when I look at the question and the answers just come to me. I'm always like that, except for those odd times my brain decides to be a bitch and forget everything I learned.

I was really into finishing my math homework, so when someone knocked on the door again, I got pissed. If I got up to answer it, I wouldn't want to come back and finish my work. Motherfucker.

I went to answer the door anyway. It was Zack. The second I looked at him I knew I was still a little pissed a) because he pulled me away from my math homework when I was doing it well and b) because out of all the designer clothes London owns, he just had to pick the fucking pink one. Then I really began taking him in. He was wearing a smile, and holding a box of chocolates with flowers.

What. The. Fuck.

"Zack... what are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled a little nervously, "Well, I felt bad that your first day at work went terrible, and I flirted with a girl even though we're married, and you had cramps the whole day, so I thought I'd be a good husband and get you some chocolates. And flowers too..."

For the first time that whole day, I smiled for real. "Aww, Zack! That's so sweet!" I took the box of chocolates and accepted the flowers. After admiring them for a few seconds, I turned back to Zack and did something I rarely ever do: I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled again.

He looked down at his shoes, and smiled, "No problem." For some reason I found that really cute. I gave him a hug too, and then he left, leaving me still smiling. Talk about mood swings.

I placed the flowers on my bedside table, and devoured the chocolates. Mmm. Hazelnut filling. My favourite.

It was really strange though... I mean, of course Zack would do something to cheer me up after a sad day... but this seemed like something only... _couples_... would do.

Eh, I guess since we're married, we technically are a couple. I left the uneaten chocolates in the box, closed the lid and put it on my working desk. I went back to my homework on my bed. I do my homework on my bed because it's more comfortable there.

I tried for the next half an hour to do my work, but it was impossible. All I could think about was the strange way Zack showed affection. Chocolates we're fine, but... _flowers?_

Packing my homework away, I switched off the lights and got in bed. By the time Reina comes back from wherever she is, I'll be asleep.

It was just 9:30 but the second I laid my head down on the pillow, I fell asleep. I had strange dreams that night.

_Kyle broke up with me, but I didn't give a fuck. I knew he didn't like me, and I was going to break up with him, but who cares? At least we're over. I'm not sad about it, but Mom thinks I am. So she sends me to the S.S. Tipton, because she thinks I need Zack and Cody. I don't say anything because I'm dying to see them._

_I get to the ship, and as soon as I get my bags out and say goodbye to Mom, Zack is by my side. He hugs me tightly and says he missed me so much. I tell him I missed him a lot too. Then Cody comes and hugs me too, but not as tight as Zack._

_We go to the Sky Deck where I see Zack again; he's not by my side anymore, only Cody is. Zack is by the juice bar flirting with that blonde nineteen year old girl. I get mad at him. I yell at him that we're married, and he shouldn't cheat on me._

_"What are you talking about, Riles? We're not married!" He says confused._

_I also get confused. Then all of a sudden, Zack and I are the only ones at the basketball court. We're playing a one-on-one because I want to prove to him that we're married. I need to win this game to get him back. _

_I end up winning the game, and I'm so happy I got Zack back that I run up and hug him. I let go and just stare at his blue-green eyes. I realize I'm too close of I can see him sweating—and panting slightly. But I don't want to step away. I'll be awkward. His panting gets louder and louder and then we're not on the basketball court anymore._

_We're in my room, on my bed. He's on top of my—naked. Panting. I realize I'm naked too._

_"Zack! What are we doing?" I ask him._

_"What do you mean Riley? You said we were married."_

_Then his lips are all over me. He's kissing my neck, my jaw, my cheek, and finally my lips. His lips move passionately against mine. I respond with the same enthusiasm. His tongue lighlyt touches my bottom lip. I open my mouth and let his tongue in. Everything just got more sexual—as if it wasn't already._

_He breaks the kiss and starts kissing down my neck, to my chest, eventually to my breasts and then back up. I let out a soft moan. He kisses me again, my hands tangle in his soft blonde hair, his hands moving all over me._

_And I'm enjoying every fucking second of it. I want it. And I want more. _

_I can feel his slightly sweaty body on top of me, I hate sweat, but right now, I don't care. I don't mind. It's just Zack. And now his body is moving. And it feels so motherfucking good. He's moving slowly and softly then faster and harder. It's then that I realize what he's doing. We're actually doing _it_. He's moving... _inside_ me! He's—_

My eyes open and I'm breathing heavily. Oh my God. I sit up, and look around me. My room is darker then it was in the dream. There is no Zack; I'm wearing all of my clothes. I try to calm my breathing but nothing works.

What the fuck did I just dream?

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Please review, and tell me if you liked it (:**


	2. Marriage 101

**WOW! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! I'm so so so happy, thank you guys so much! After getting so many reviews, I would've gone immediately to my computer to start writing the next chapter but because of sorta having writers block, I didn't. Well, actually I did. I used up all of the non-writers-blockness I had left to write the next chapter for my Ciley story. Anyway, I'm here now with the next chapter to this story, which I left off with a terrible cliffhanger... sorry.**

**As usual, reviews:**

**Goodstory: ****You guessed it! Haha thanks for the review :)**

**Precious#1: ****Yes, I love it when Zack does sweet and cute things for girls, so there might be lots of that coming up in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**LaylaTheSecondTime: ****Thanks for the suggestion :) I think you suggested it before, and I was thinking of it but I probably forgot, which is why you might like this chapter cuz now that you reminded me, I put it in this chapter :) Enjoy! I'll probably have lots more shirtless Zacks.**

**Zackylover: ****Haha, that suggestion! Lol, I'll think about it, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Jane, ILoveYou19, Blueeyedgirl, Sparkle:**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest:**** AHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry, you said it all in caps, and I felt like I should reply like that. But thank you so much! It makes me really happy knowing someone loves my story :')**

**LaylaTheFirstTime:**** Ah... I like that idea... hmmm... I'm still thinking about the chapter as I reply to the reviews, so I think I might put that in.. oh who am I kidding? I love that idea, why did I think of it before? Thanks for the suggestion, Layla :)**

**NothingLastsFor3v3r: ****:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ß THATS HOW I'M SMILING RIGHT NOW. Ugh why do your reviews always make me blush and wanna crawl away giggling? I'm glad its easy to follow, it'd be shit if you couldn't understand what I'm saying, thank you for telling me :) And yeah I think those reviews were from the same person too. That was pretty funny, though. Fuck, I missed out on the car offer.**

**Precious#2:**** Thank you! I like writing in first person... come to think of it, I've never written a story ever in third person. I don't know why. I think you feel more connected to the character when reading from their point of view. And she sees Zack as skinnier and a somewhat muscular, sorry I forgot to mention. I loved it he was chubby, though! He was so cute. Eh, I'll probably say it in this chapter. Yes, I will.**

**That's all the reviews, you guys are amazing! I know I say it a lot, but you really are. And here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Marriage 101**

_What the fuck did I just dream?_ I couldn't get the question out of my head.

It was 5:19 now, and for the past hour I've been sitting up with my back against the headboard, clutching my comforter to my chest as though my fucking life depended on it.

_What the fuck did I just dream?_

My eyes darted to every inch of the room, every time I heard something. I don't know what was happening to me. I guess this is freaking out.

Well, no shit I'm going to freak out. I just dreamt that my best friend was fucking me.

_Did I want to do it?_

That was the important question. I mean sometimes you dream that you die, but you don't necessarily want that.

_But you did like it._

That's true. I remember liking it. It was a strange feeling though... I _knew_ I liked it, but I didn't exactly _feel_ it. I don't know what it felt like being fucked my best friend, but I knew I liked it. After all, I'm still a virgin. I mean, you didn't expect me to lose it to some douche bag like Kyle, did ya? Believe it or not, when it comes to these things, I have morals.

I heard something from Reina's side of the room. Clutching my comforter closer, I peeked over there. It was just Reina turning, her hand hitting something on her bedside table.

I thought about reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I've been reading that book since I was ten, because that's when I realized a boring book like this, puts you to sleep instantly.

Well, almost every book I read puts me to sleep. I read some, and I use the word 'some' very loosely. Reading is more Cody's thing.

I thought twice before getting up to get my book. I can't reply on a stupid book. I can't focus on it during a normal time, forget about now when all I can think about is Zack's body all over mine.

I laid back in my bed, and thought a different tactic. Maybe if I go over memories.

I thought back to times where Zack's done things that would get rid of this sexual attraction thing.

How about the time when he won that whip cream eating contest?

_He actually looked very cute. I almost wanted to lick off the whip cream on his cheek._

Okay, no! Bad memory.

Uh... how about Zack doing something boring like school work.

_But those times when he's really trying, his bottom lip goes a little over his top lip, and he wears this really cute scowl._

Ugh! This is _so_ not working.

Okay, I'll stop lying to myself. I admit I think Zack is pretty attractive... but come on! The last time I saw him, he was fifteen years old, slightly chubby, short, and his hair is a little different now, but I can't quite figure out what it is. Now, he's sixteen (which just sounds hot saying it) and not so chubby, definitely taller... I guess what I'm trying to say is, puberty hit Zack like a truck, and it's affecting my hormones. It did the same to Cody, but this isn't about him. Zack and Cody are both (I have to admit) good looking, but I have never thought about them like this.

I guess I knew all along, that if I were to date one of them, it'd be Zack. But that was something the back of my mind decided without me ever really thinking about it. Because now I'm thinking about it. And I don't want to think about something like this, because Zack is my best friend, but I have to because I just had a dream that he was fucking me.

Maybe...

I got a crazy idea.

Maybe...

It wasn't Zack. Yeah I know you're going like 'What the fuck, Riley? How is that?'

But maybe it actually wasn't... maybe it was something I ate that made me feel like I need to dream about sex, and because I'm still not really over Zack's new look... I dreamt it was with him! I mean I can't control my hormones.

Yeah that's probably it. It's unusual for me to get dreams like this, so I should just ignore it altogether.

With that in mind, I was finally able to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early again. Stupid ship. I'm always waking up early. I dressed slowly. I decided on black jeggings, with a navy blue and white striped crop top. My hair was a little curly, so I straightened a few awkward wavy strands at the top, leaving the bottom slightly curly, to make it look nice. When I was done, I had spent about half an hour on my appearance. And I still had another fucking hour.

I thought about going to Cody to ask him what he knew about dreams. I knocked on his door simply for the reason that its morning and I don't need to walk in on Cody or Woody (ew) changing. I knocked twice and then opened the door. Woody was still asleep and Cody was furiously writing something in his notebook. He glanced up at me when I walked in.

"Oh Riley, thank god you're here!" He exclaimed jumping up and looking around his room for something.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you—" I began.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. I have to finish writing my conclusion for my paper, and I don't know if I have enough time! So could you go return this to Zack for me please?" He asked handing me a key. My face felt a little hot at the mention of Zack's name. Shaking my head I looked closely at the key in his hands. I recognized it. It was identical to the master key that opens every door at the Tipton. It must do the same here.

I smile spread across my face.

"Cody... what were you doing with this key...?" I inquired.

He blushed. "Uh, n-nothing... I just... um... nothing."

"Were you out with Bailey...?" I asked, the smile on my face growing.

"No! I wasn't with Bailey! I mean yes it's Bailey, but I wasn't with her... I mean yes I was with her, but—I wasn't _with_ her... we didn't do anything..."

I smirked. He sighed shaking his head, and said, "Can you just give it to Zack please?"

I had no intention of seeing Zack for a while after last night. "Why can't you do it yourself? He's just across the hall."

"Yeah, but it takes forever to wake him up. I don't have lots of time."

Again, I had no intentions of seeing Zack, so I think I'll just go away with this key and never mention it.

"Okay," I said and starting walking out the door already imagining rooms I could break into when Cody interrupted my evil thoughts.

"Could you also give this to him too?"

He tossed a bottle of cologne to me. Fuck now I have to go to his room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I replied.

"Thanks," he smiled, and ran back to his chair, furiously writing again.

I walked up to Zack's cabin and stayed outside the door. _I can do this. Just toss him the cologne and tell him it's from Cody._

Wait. Zack let Cody borrow his cologne? Zack owns _cologne?_ Motherfucker, another thing to add to the list of things about Zack that's appealing.

Unfortunately, I didn't knock on Zack's door before walking in—force of habit really, I never knock. And I really should start to, because the last thing you want is to see the guy—your best friend—you dreamt you had sex with last night, standing in the middle of his room fucking shirtless.

Well, he's definitely not chubby anymore. _Though that was cute._ But this is hot. I can see his biceps, and the hint of abs. He doesn't have abs yet, but you can tell it's almost there. He had pants on, and he had just lifted his head from the towel he was drying his hair with. His hair was wet, and messy in a hot way, and he was shirtless, and he clearly had muscles, and he was staring at me with his green/blue eyes.

Which explains why I was staring at him like a fucking fish.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look. You know he'll never let you live this down._ I warned myself, but looked down at his toned chest anyway.

And that's when he smirked.

"Hey, Riley," he continued smirking.

_Get your shit together, _I said to myself.

Time to put all acting skills to use. I cleared my face of any emotion, and said to him, "Here, Cody wanted me to give this to you," I tossed him the bottle of cologne, slipping the key in my back pocket.

"Oh, thanks," he responded, setting the bottle down on his table.

Except, his table was beside me, where I was standing, so he purposely walked slowly over to me, then stretched his arm to place it on the table, while standing a few inches away from me.

His chin was about up to my nose. I gulped. He smirked.

God, how badly I wanted to get rid of that fucking smirk.

"Was that all?" He questioned, speaking low.

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Really?" He moved in closer to me until his face was an inch away from mine.

I nodded keeping my eyes on his, because looking away would tell him that I'm lying. And because I was so intent on keeping my eyes determined on his, I didn't noticed his hands until they were placed gently on my hips. I was about to say something when his eyes flicked down to my lips then back up.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I croaked. He slowly brought his face down to my neck. His nose lightly brushed around my neck and then his lips. I let my eyes flutter shut, my breathing getting heavier. I felt his hands move around a little.

"Zack," I warned.

"Stop resisting," he chuckled, though his voice was slightly muffled. I felt the vibrations from his voice on my neck which spread around my whole body, making me shiver. He chuckled. "We're married, and besides we didn't even have our honeymoon."

Fuck, this was turning out a lot like my dream. I heard him chuckle again, and knew he was obviously doing this because he's planning something. I opened my eyes and took a second to compose myself, before roughly pushing him off me. He laughed a good natured laugh.

I narrowed my eyes. "Touch me like that again, and I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat," I threatened in a deadly whisper. He laughed harder now, like, hands-on-stomach-bending-down-red-faced hard.

Now he was just making fun of me.

"Zack, let's not forget the last time you laughed at me this hard," I snapped.

He calmed down long enough to remember the time I flashed before he burst out laughing again. I fucking hate being humiliated. I was about to kick him in the groin again, but he quickly got up and stopped laughing.

He kept his straight face long enough to say, "You lied."

"What?"

He lifted his hand to show me the key that was in between his two fingers, smirking again.

I reached back to my back pocket and found no key.

So this is why he did that whole thing.

I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"Well, it's not my fault you decide to be greedy and not share the master key! You could've at least told me you had it, but no. And now I can't trust you," I said in mock anger, with a hint of seriousness.

Ugh look at I've come to. Playing the guilt card.

And it did the trick.

"Oh come on, Riley... You know I don't do the best pranks without you... I don't even _plan_ the best ones without you."

Oh no, I wasn't done with him yet. I was going to make him feel bad for laughing at me.

"No no no, you hid the fact that you had the master key card," I continued, ticking them off my fingers, "you tried to get it back by 'seducing' me—which was a fail by the way—and then you laugh at me. Jeez, what kind of friend are you?"

He chuckled. "Was it really a fail?"

"Yes," I said dead seriously. He believed it. Well I have to know how to act if I want to be an actress.

"To think you had to do that to get the key card back... I mean you could've just asked me, but you don't trust me anymore either," I said melodramatically—with a hint of seriousness of course.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Here you can have the key this time," he handed me the key.

I smirked. I turned around to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you getting breakfast?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and I'm not getting yours," I told him.

He pulled on a shirt and started walking.

"Uh, Zack, are you sure that's a clean shirt?" I pointed at the stain on his shirt.

He sighed pulling it off—giving me a second to glimpse at his chest again—and pulling another clean one.

He smiled at me and we walked out of his cabin and out to buy food.

* * *

Evidently, spending some time with Zack proved to clear all thoughts about the dream out of my mind. Well for a while, at least. I probably can't say the same for later, when my thoughts have consumed me again. But for now, things were cool, and he didn't suspect a thing.

Cody and Bailey we're still gloating about how great their marriage was going, and talking about how perfect their honeymoon was—again.

Currently, we were in class, talking about how everyone's marriages were going.

"Well, I am happy to hear that you are all enjoying the honeymoon phase. Unfortunately, that phase doesn't last forever," Ms. Tutweiller informed us.

Cody got a goofy smile on his face, and said in a dreamy voice, "Sometimes it does..."

Bailey did one of her weird giggle/laughs.

Then we listened to Ms. Tutweiller rant about how one of her crossing guard boyfriends was taking business trips to see his other girlfriends. We all stared at her weirdly as she recovered from her rant.

"Anyway, the point is: relationships have their ups and downs! Presenting the wheel of..." she continued.

"Please say cheese, please say cheese," I heard Woody muttered hopefully.

"Life!"

"Dang it..."

"Now, each couple will spin and adapt their marriage to whatever fate has in store," Ms. Tutweiller explained. "Who wants do go first?"

London volunteered for her and Marcus to go first. She spun the wheel and it landed on career change. Apparently, Marcus quits his job to pursue his life long dream of joining the circus.

"Ugh, if only Zack got that," I huffed. "I'd rather be married to a clown then a garbage man."

Addison and Woody got a child, who was a kid that missed the day we all got married.

Cody and Bailey went next.

"I hope we get job transfer," Bailey gushed. "Maybe to Tokyo! It'd be a great chance to practise our Japanese!"

Cody said something in Japanese, then Bailey said something in Japanese, and they both covered their mouths giggling. I gave them a strange look.

"Hello, wheel!" Ms. Tutweiller reminded them. They spun the wheel and it landed on 'Injury.'

"Oh dear, Cody, you broke both your legs on the job and your bed ridden," she said sadly.

London pointed at Cody and laughed until he glared at her.

Cody and Bailey sadly walked back to their seats.

"Zack, Riley, you're up!" Ms. Tutweiller called.

"Well this should be interesting," I said to Zack as we walked up to the wheel. After a mini argument about who should spin, I spun the wheel. It landed on 'Legal Trouble.'

"Well there's a shock," Cody voiced my thoughts.

Ms. Tutweiller read the little paper. "Oh... it turns out you two robbed a bank. Riley stole the money while you, Zack, waited for her in the car you stole and are driving illegally without a license."

Wow.

"Actually... I think it's the other way around. I'm the one who steals and illegally drives vehicles."

She gave a weird look.

"Pffft! Not for _real_..." I laughed nervously and glanced at Zack who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, where's the money we stole?" Zack demanded, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh and the car. I tend to go for expensive ones, so we probably have a Ferrari," I added.

"No, it's 'Legal Trouble' because you guys got caught. You are sentenced three days in detention."

"That's not fair!" Zack and I protested.

"Hey, you guys were probably gonna do something to earn that detention, anyway," Cody pointed out.

"That's true," Zack agreed.

I walked back to my seat, and started chewing on bubble gum.

"Quick Zack, I need a Banana Fofana, immediately!" I told Zack during our juice bar shift.

He quickly made a Banana Fofana that he thought a passenger needed. A minute later, he handed to me. I started drinking it fast. Mmmm.

"Wait? That was for you?" Zack asked.

I nodded still drinking my smoothie. I set it down. "I wonder where the others are."

Zack grabbed my half full smoothie cup and finished drinking it, which was not unusual. He's always done that. Whether it's a smoothie, soda, juice or even plain water, Zack drinks it if he wants it. Over the years, I got used to it.

"London and Marcus are having fun being rich, Woody is probably eating his hot dogs while Addison devours the candy rings he bought her, and Bailey is with Cody doing whatever he's making her do," he replied, finishing the last of the smoothie.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Man, I'm fucking bored," I complained.

"Me too...wait," he said a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

So now here I am, roller blades strapped to my feet, skating up and down the deck, watching for Mr. Moseby. Zack—who was also on roller blades—was searching around Mr. Moseby's counter.

I skated towards the elevator, when I heard a voice from inside yelling, "No! That was for the guests in suite 5-215! Well go get another one!"

Shit.

I turned around on my skates and yelled, "CODE RED! CODE RED! ABORT MISSION! Or, uh, take whatever you found!"

Zack sprung up from behind the counter and I saw in his hands was a fancy box, a book, and a Tipton mug. I skated over to him and grabbed the book and mug.

"ZACK! RILEY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Moseby yelled after us.

Laughing we skated away, Moseby hot at our heels.

He caught up to us and yelled, "STOP THIS INSTANT!"

We didn't stop, but we started skating around him in circles.

"Yes, Mr. Moseby?" Zack asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We're criminals. It's for our new social studies project," I filled him in.

"Yeah, you see Riley and I are married—"

"Oh dear," Moseby interrupted.

"—and today when we spun the Wheel of Life, it said we got in Legal Trouble," Zack continued.

"Why am I not surprised?" Moseby asked monotonously.

"Apparently, we robbed a bank and stole a car and drove it around without a license," I continued.

"Everyone else is 'adapting to what fate brought to them' so we decided we should too," Zack added. "And since we got in legal trouble, we thought we could go commit a crime."

"Which is why we stole your stuff and vandalized your counter."

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY COUNTER?!"

"Relax, Mr. Moseby," I coaxed. "It's just spray paint..."

"Yeah," Zack chimed in. We were still circling him. "Just spray paint... and these are just your stuff."

"I want them back, give them back!" Moseby yelled.

"No can do Mr. Moseby, we're criminals, you have to pay us first," I reasoned.

"I AM NOT PAYING YOU TO GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!"

I shrugged and we started skating away but he stopped us.

"FINE! What did you take?" He growled.

I opened up the book.

"Your diary, and a Tipton mug" I stated.

"Oh, no..." He gave me ten bucks but I shook my head, he offered a twenty but I shook my head again, he offered fifty bucks, and I accepted, handing him his mug and diary.

"MY POCKET HANKIES!" He yelled seeing the box Zack was holding. Zack held it up high, and Moseby being short obviously couldn't reach it. Until he handed Zack fifty bucks as well.

"Shouldn't you two be working? I believe you both have jobs," Moseby demanded.

"Mr. Moseby! We're criminals! We don't care about our jobs," Zack chortled.

"Oh really? Then how will you make money?"

We waved our money that he just gave us in front of his face and he yelled in frustration.

"OH THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"We're criminals, it's all Ms. Tutweiller's fault, she's the one who made us spin the wheel," I explained.

"Now, excuse us while we go annoy some passengers and possibly steal some of their things," Zack smiled. That was our cue to leave; we started skating away from Mr. Moseby who was running after us trying to stop us.

I looked behind me and laughed. This caused me to almost skate into an old lady so I quickly moved over to the side, losing my balance. But Zack isn't here for nothing: he grabbed my wrist and held me until I got my balance again, he continued holding my wrist to keep me steady just in case. We kept skating away, until a little kid about five years old started running after us, hitting us with his toy, so we went faster. Eventually he threw his toy which went over our heads and got caught in Zack's roller blades. He completely fell towards me, and I tried to push him back up to but we both lost our balance and fell on something. I tried to get up but slipped on my roller blades. When I finally did get up, I helped Zack and saw we fell on Cody. I looked around me and saw the walls were decorated in red and pink hearts. There were a few love seats with heart shaped pillows and an audience.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked helping Cody up.

"Oh..." I winced. He looked over for his wheelchair, Zack pulled it over and Cody sat down still in pain.

"Sorry, man," Zack said.

"What the fuck happened in here?" I asked.

"Welcome to Couples Challenge!" Ms. Tutweiller sang. "Contestants, take your seats!"

She hopped away. This is strange. We did as she said and walked over to the seats. There were only four love seats. Zack and I sat in one, on the next one were London and Marcus, then Woody and Addison, and farthest from us were Cody and Bailey.

Ms. Tutweiller told us about how good marriages are about knowing and understanding each other, so she will ask us questions and see how well our answer match with our spouse's.

"Spouse means the person you're married to, not a cross between a spider and a mouse," she told London.

Cody and Bailey were first.

"Cody and Bailey, who wears the pants in the family?"

Bailey was positive it's not Cody, while Cody gave a witty remark about how she was unclear on the question.

They got no points.

I see how this game goes.

Next were Woody and Addison. They were asked how many kids they want. Addison gave a fucking long speech about how she wants her kids to be in a band or something. Woody said he wanted no kids.

They got no points either.

Next were Marcus and London. They were asked what's important in a successful relationship. London drew a picture of herself carrying money, while Marcus had a picture of a heart. Aww.

Everyone was tied at zero.

Zack and I were next.

"Zack and Riley, what is the last book your spouse read?"

Heh?

_I_ don't even know the last book I ever read.

We stared at her blankly. She was about to say something but I interrupted her.

"When you say 'read' do you mean completed? Or can it just be a part of the book?"

"Yeah, let's go with that. What is the last book your spouse read, and it doesn't have to be completed... because... yeah," she said awkwardly glancing at Zack.

I uncapped my marker and wrote down my answer.

_To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Zack quickly wrote something too.

"Okay, Zack let's see yours," Ms. Tutweiller said.

Zack flipped his paper over showing us his answer. _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Correct!

I laughed and flipped mine over revealing the same answer.

You see, I had told Zack about this book, and he pretty much reads for the same reason I do.

"Wow, we have a match! Yay! Ten points to Riley and Zack!"

I smirked at Zack, and then looked over at the others who all had bitter expressions. Especially Cody and Bailey.

The game was interrupted shortly after by a pillow fight.

Cody and Bailey were arguing a lot. Apparently, Cody's been making Bailey do everything for him and it pissed her off. They practically called off their marriage.

Ms. Tutweiller had tried to stop it by threatening to give us all and F but London resumed the fight by claiming that she had nothing to lose.

* * *

Zack and I were sitting on a set of stairs munching on the heart-shaped cinnamon cookies that we stole from near Ms. Tutweiller's podium. Well I'm sure it was for us anyway, since it's supposed to be for the winners and we're the only ones who got points.

We watched Bailey stomp around for a while talking about how frustrating Cody was. She went outside to stare at the ocean I guess. Ms. Tutweiller went in after her. Then Cody came with his wheel chair filled with flowers.

That got boring so I gave Zack the box with the rest of the cookies in it, and got up to go to my cabin.

Once in my cabin, I thought about emailing Maddie about my dream. She'd be the one I'd tell. But what if she makes it all seem like I like Zack?

Ugh, I don't like Zack. He's my best friend. I don't see him like that. But Maddie would never let me live this down. And if she lets it slip out in front of Zack... holy shit. I can usually turn things around and making it sound like a joke or make fun of it, but how the fuck can you make fun of dreaming about your best friend fucking you?

So I decided not to tell Maddie until later. Or ever.

Maybe I should call Mom. Oh fuck it's been so long. I really should.

So I called her, I don't know what time it is in Boston right now, but it probably wasn't night, because she picked up fast.

"Oh my God, it's Riley Bloomingdale... my daughter... wow I'm so happy she called me so fast, it's like I didn't even have to wait for two weeks," Mom said sarcastically. You can see where I get it from.

"HI MOM! Sorry, I didn't call you... but I am now..." I said excitedly.

She sighed. "Alright, well how are you? Are you having fun? How are Zack and Cody? You're not giving Mr. Moseby too much trouble are you?"

So many questions.

"I'm fine, yes it's really fun here! We haven't docked in anywhere yet, but I will get you souvenirs, don't worry."

"Thank God, because Carey tells me the boys didn't get her anything. Speaking about the boys, how are they?"

Uh... "Well they look different now. Like, really different. They're taller them me again, and... well... the simplest way to say it is... puberty hit them like a truck. Zack doesn't talk like a girl anymore."

Mom laughed. "Riley it's bound to happen someday. Judging by the way you were talking... do you find them attractive? Huh huh?" She teased. God I hate it when she does that. Especially with Zack and Cody.

"Mom, nooooooooooo,"_ Well actually yes, but I'm not going to tell her about my dream. _"They're my best friends..."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. How does she _know_ everything?

"So what's going on at home?" I asked.

"Everything's pretty much the same. We got a new manager though. The old one, Steve, left."

"Is it Esteban?"

"No, Esteban is still assistant manager."

"That sucks."

"Yes it does. This new one is kind of mean. But he's got the looks, as Maddie puts it."

"Maddie's in love?!" I laughed.

"She definitely has a crush on him. He's pretty young so I can see why. I personally think she could do much better..."

I talked with mom for a while longer until she told me she has to get back to work. She's a concierge at the Tipton.

I changed to my pyjamas and got into bed, listening to music until I was sleepy. I pulled out the earbuds and rested my head on my pillow trying for the millionth time that day not to think about my dream.

* * *

The next morning, I bumped into Zack while I was getting breakfast.

I thought things would be fine again, but as soon as he set his eyes on me, I remembered my dream. I froze.

"Riley. Riley? Riley!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I blurted, my face heating.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned.

Fucking great. It's going to be awkward.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I took a sip of my tea.

I waited for Zack to buy his food, and then we walked together.

Yesterday, when I hung out with him, I forgot about my dream. Maybe if i do the same now, everything will be fine again.

I tried to think of something to say but I was feeling nervous for the first time with Zack. I was scared he might suspect my strange behaviour, which made me nervous. And then simply the fact the _Zack_ is making me nervous, made me more nervous. Fuck, I should've told Maddie yesterday. She knows what to do. She gets nervous around guys all the time. I've never been nervous with guys before. I was wondering if I could sneak to the bathroom and call her or something, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. My self defence instincts kicked in, causing my head snapped up, and I was once again staring into Zack's green/blue, concerned eyes. He was too close, well not _too_ close, but it was close enough for me to feel nervous in the state that I am.

I was suddenly reminded of yesterday again, when his lips were on my neck.

_Fuck, snap out of it, Riley!_ I scolded myself.

"Riley, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said way too fast.

"You're shaking," he pointed at my hands were shaking like crazy. I brought them together and willed myself to calm down.

"It's nothing... just tired," I replied. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a wrapped piece of bubble gum, and started chewing. It calmed me down a bit until we got to class.

Zack's elbow brushed mine when he walked around me to get to his desk, it sent a weird shiver threw me again. Ignoring it, I walked back to my seat.

"Okay, class! Good morning," Ms. Tutweiller started. "We'll need to finish up this project soon. I know I said it would be for two weeks... but that was before some students ended up crying because of their relationships..." she looked at Bailey sympathetically, who froze and turned red. "And before Mr. Moseby yelled at me because some students were under the impression that they are real criminals and stole and vandalized his stuff," she said harshly, looking at Zack and I.

The class laughed and I smirked.

"And now you two have a real reason to show up for your three day detention."

At least we did ended up doing something fun to get it.

"So today, you and your partner will come up to the front and tell us what you learned about being married. Was you marriage a good marriage? Was it a bad marriage? Did you guys fight...? Why? Tell us all about your marriage, you will be marked on this."

With that she went to her desk and called up Cody and Bailey first.

"We learned that not all marriages are easy..." Cody started.

"Sometimes the person you are married to isn't the person you thought they were which can cause fights and breaking up."

"You should take marriage seriously, and not lightly. Even if they start out nice, there can be complications."

"Such as selfishly making your wife do everything for you."

"When you marry someone you're supposed to take care of them!" Cody argued.

"Yeah, but you have to consider the fact that I'm only human and I can't do every single thing exactly the way you request it!" Bailey shot back. Then turned back to the class, "which is why you should appreciate what you partner does for you, because _maybe_ they are trying their best!"

Cody looked like he wanted to say something back to that, but stopped himself short. He look a deep breath and turned to the class saying, "Yes you should appreciate it, and apologize... even if they are the ones who aren't doing everything right," he mumbled the last part but we all heard it.

Bailey was about to go on full bitch mode but Ms. Tutweiller interrupted.

"Alright, great! Next up Woody and Addison!"

"I learned that your husband can seem really sweet and caring but all he really cares about is work! During our honeymoon, he was eating hot dogs! When we got our baby, he was eating hot dogs! While I took care of _our_ baby, he was _still_ eating hot dogs! And he didn't even bother sharing it with our child! Some parents care way too less about their child and leave it all on the mother while they work. And the worst part: HE DOESN'T EVEN MAKE MONEY! I was the one who was with our child the whole time, while my workaholic husband ate hot dogs!" Addison said really fast, really angry.

We stared at Woody, waiting to hear his side of the story.

He smiled sheepishly. "I learned that... taking care of children isn't easy—"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? ALL YOU DID WAS EAT HOT DOGS!"

"I was working all the time _because_ it was too hard taking care of children..."

"And this is why I want a divorce, Ms. Tutweiller!" Addison announced.

"Alright then, you two may sit down. Zack, Riley, you're up!"

I got up and made my way to the front with Zack.

I looked at Zack for a while trying to decide what our marriage was like.

"I think our marriage went pretty good, actually," Zack admitted.

I nodded. "Yeah, we never had any complications..."

"Really?" Ms. Tutweiller asked. "Tell us about your marriage."

"Well," I began, "Zack was very caring, respectful, and nice to me. He never got mad at me for anything. And when I was feeling upset, he was considerate enough to bring me flowers and chocolates to make me feel better."

"And Riley knows and accepts the fact that women can't stay away from me, and understands that I don't really mean to cheat on her—I can't help it that I'm charming," he grinned cockily.

I blinked and glared at him.

"Right," he said quickly, "she gets that I care about her, and that I wouldn't ever try to do something to hurt her."

"Yes, and I know that when things get extreme, that Zack won't leave me, he's always by my side," I don't know why, but I felt a little lump in my throat when I said that, "like when we're going something... a little illegal... I know he has my back and I can trust him."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it... Riley knows me very well, and understands me..."

"And Zack is very caring, and—mostly—faithful."

Ms. Tutweiller smiled. "Wow, of all marriages, I never expected yours to be the one that works out."

Cody and Bailey stared at us bitterly. Makes sense, they were the ones who wanted the perfect relationship, but Zack and I ended up getting it.

We walked back to our seats as Ms. Tutweiller called upon the next couple.

I glanced at Zack; he smiled at me, and then winked.

I thought nothing of it, and turned to the piece of paper in front of me, and starting doodling.

* * *

**Well that was an awkward way to end it. Sorry, all I can think about is my projects and homework that I have to work on. I take turns updating each story, so the next one I update will be my Ciley one. I think sometimes if I'm really into one of them, I'll update twice in a row, but idk.**

**Anyway, what did you think of this? Like all my other ones, I feel like this was shit. Let me know what you thought :)**

**Oooo what about the part where Riley walks in on Zack? Did you guys see that coming? The next chapter will bring in something interesting... **

**I really don't know what else to say... Oh, I said this in my Ciley story: for anyone who read ****_To Kill a Mockingbird_**** and liked it, I'm sorry for saying it was such a boring book that it puts you to sleep instantly. I did that to me, and I never got past chapter one, but I'm sure it's a good book. I like to read a lot, but i'm very picky about what I read which is why I never bothered finishing that book. Otherwise I'm sure its a good book. **

**Review what you thought! I love reading your comments, and suggestions :)**


End file.
